


The One - Bokuto

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto is the Best Boyfriend, Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: You were bored out of your mind in your class. Not to worry, Bokuto has a plan.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 51





	The One - Bokuto

You sat in your chair. The seat itself was comfortable enough, light cushioning on the bottom and the back. Leaning back, you feel your back crack from the strain of leaning forward over your notes. You groan inwardly as this class seems to drag on and on. Sliding your sleeve back, your watch tells you the painful truth. Another hour and a half left.

There was a silver lining though, your boyfriend, Kotaro Bokuto was coming to visit you. He was meant to already be on the train.

A thought crosses your mind, even if he doesn’t have signal, you could still whine about your boredom through a text and he’d get it the next time he arrived at a station where signal existed. Glancing up at the professor, they were pointing up to their slide, commenting on the information. You made the decision to slip your phone out, thankful that you’d turned the brightness down before the class had officially started. You set it on your open book. With one hand you pretended to write with your pen as you used your other hand to type out a quick message.

You didn’t expect to get a reply though it did say: read, underneath your message. Pushing it aside as the signal messing up if he received the message yet or not.

You tapped your pen absentmindedly on your notebook, the person next to you shushing you. You grinned sheepishly but stopped. Looking back to the projector, you tried to focus on the oh-so-boring content.

Glancing at your watch every so often only made it feel as though time had slowed down. By the time an hour was left you were practically dead in your seat. You looked around the room. Everyone else seemed to be in a similar mood. Some were still taking notes. You looked back to your own book. You had a decent number of your own notes, but this was starting to get into the territory of information that you already knew.

As you looked back up to the board, you felt your phone buzz against your book, and you were thankful it was on your book and not on the hard desk. Unlocking your phone, you tapped on the message app. Seeing a bright number announcing you had one new message from your boyfriend. You tapped his name to open the new message. All it read was, I got your back.

What did that mean? You frown at the message, trying to decipher the meaning behind the cryptic line.

You sat there considering the meaning but you’ hadn’t come to a solid conclusion as the door to your lecture at the front of the room to the right side, the side you were on, burst open. Your boyfriend was dressed in comfy clothes, but his face screamed fear. Bokuto proceeded to yell at the top of his lungs: “Troll! In the dungeon!” He ran up to your professor, clutching his shoulders. “Troll, in the dungeon!” Bokuto turned to the rest of the lecture room, addressing all the students seated. Taking a few steps forward. Looking petrified. “Just thought you ought to know.” His eyes went hazy as his lid’s half closed and he proceeded to collapse on the floor in the front of the room.

The lecture room exploded with laughter. Even the professor didn’t hold back his own amusement. Once everyone had calmed down from the fits of laughter, the professor let everyone go early.

After that announcement, Bokuto jumped to his feet. His eyes bright as he grinned at the room. People were moving closer to talk to him. He smiled and waved, shaking hands as he slipped through the crowd to you. He was so pleased with himself as he hugged you. 

“Did I do good? I did good, didn’t I?” He hummed happily.

You laughed as you hugged him back. More than happy to see your boyfriend, and for what he went through for you. He’s the one. You thought. “Yes. Now let’s get the hell out of here.”

Bokuto grinned as he took your hand, shaking a few more hands as he passed. Even some people were shaking your hand, asking if you two planned the whole thing. You made sure to give Bokuto all the credit. A lot of the girls were asking where you found him. If he had a brother, or a cousin. Some of the boys were asking similar questions. You couldn’t blame them.


End file.
